fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura
Sakura (サクラ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the youngest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto in the Japanese version. Profile Sakura is the youngest child of five in the Hoshido royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Sakura lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. She has the services of Hana and Subaki. After many years, Sakura and her siblings were reunited with the Avatar and was happy to meet her sibling once more. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Sakura and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Sakura and her siblings will fight against the Avatar and the Nohrian forces, although she is reluctant to fight them. Sakura and her retainers Hana and Subaki along with Yukimura are battled, and when the four are defeated, she and Yukimura are held as prisoners of war. She and her older sister Hinoka will survive and will show up at the Nohrian castle at the end. Invisible Kingdom Sakura is the first of her siblings to join the Avatar's army. When the Avatar and the rest went to see Izana, they were tricked by Zoura, but when Zoura was revealed to be a fake, he took Sakura hostage, but was rescued by Leo, who executed Zoura for cowardice, and not because they were on different sides. Personality Sakura is shy and timid, especially when compared to her much more passionate older siblings. Still she has a kind heart and wants to heal others whenever she sees them suffering. Once determined, Sakura has a strong-will that causes her to commit to anything she sets her mind to. She is the best at healing out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is April 9th. In Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 5 - Mother and Child= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal= As an enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Asama * Kaze * Silas * Saizou * Tsukuyomi * Nishiki * Subaki * Leo (3rd path only) * Xander (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Hana *Azura *Elise (3rd path only) *Sakura's children Class Sets *Priestess - Promotes to War Priestess and Onmyoji *Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior Etymology Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. Gallery File:FE0 Sakura Artwork.png|Artwork of Sakura in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEF Sakura Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Sakura in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. Sakura.png|Sakura during a cutscene Kamui's Choice.png|Sakura during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 Sakura.jpg|Sakura during the cutscene of Chapter 6 Sakura portrait.png|Sakura's portrait FEF Sakura My Room Model.png|Sakura's model for My Room. Elise and Sakura.jpg|Artwork of Elise and Sakura from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Sakura Priestess.png|Sakura's battle model as a Priestess Sakura War Priestess.png|Sakura's battle model as a War Priestess Sakuraavatar.png|Sakura's official Twitter icon Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters